Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: Gabriel has a thing for making people blush and chocolate covered strawberries. Sam gets to be Gabriel's new item of interest. Rated T for any bad language and for hinting at sex. etc. Oneshot. Hint at destiel.


_**I don't own Supernatural. Also I wanted to try my hand at Sabriel because they are just so fucking cute together. So presto writo!**_

* * *

Sam gazed at the Man in question. Gabriel, also known as The Trickster, stood in front of him. His sunlight-through-whiskey colored eyes sparkled his amusement. The man stood about a head shorter than Sam, had blonde hair that flopped all over his head (although it was neater then Cas's hair sometimes), and was sucking on a lollipop. A slight smirk tugged at the edge of Gabriel's mouth.

"Hey Cas? Does Gabriel happen to have blonde hair, golden brown eyes, is about a head shorter than me, and likes candy?" Sam asked into his cell. The gravely voice on the other side of the phone confirmed his suspicions. In front of him was indeed the rogue Archangel.

"Heya Sammy." Gabriel said with a growing smirk. His voice was playful and sweet, Sam wondered whether candy could rub off on people's personalities, because the cherry flavored lollipop in Gabriel's mouth definitely described Gabriel's personality. Not everyone's favorite, sometimes deceiving you to believe it to be good, and sugary.

"I gotta go Cas. No I don't need you to come here. I'm good thanks. Save me some food. Bye," Sam said, finally getting off the phone.

"It's about time you got off of that dumb phone. It's rude to talk on the phone while you have a guest," Gabriel said as Sam hung up on Cas.

"Technically I don't live in the big abandoned mansion. You do," Sam retorted.

"Ah that's right, I do don't I? Well it's rude to talk on the phone while you are a guest then."

"So you are an Archangel?"

"That's right kiddo. I'm the famous Archangel Gabriel. And you are Sammy the Moose, am I right?"

"It's rude to insult guests."

"I didn't invite you."

"Actually you did remember? The clue, it was kinda an invitation."

"That's right it would be taken as an invitation. Well I meant that you were a moose in the nicest way. You are a very cute moose," Gabriel said playfully.

"Um... okay. So what am I doing here?"

"I thought we could have lunch, discuss our brothers' sexual tension, discuss life in general. Sound good to you Sammy?"

"Okay, first things first. Nobody but Dean has ever been allowed to call me Sammy, so I would prefer it if _you_ didn't."

"Okay, but you're forcing me to call you something else," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Whatever Gabe," Sammy said, rolling his eyes, "What's for lunch?"

"How does chocolate covered strawberries sound?" Gabriel asked excitedly.

"Umm that sounds good." Gabriel bounced with happiness. Sam rolled his eyes as he followed him into the dining room. The table was empty, Gabriel snapped his fingers, a chocolate fountain appeared with an assortment of sweets and fruits. Gabriel bounced up and down again.

"Friend and Moose, welcome to lunch à la Gabriel!" He announced with a flourish.

* * *

It had been weeks since Sam had met the Archangel. 33 days, 19 ghouls, 1 vampire nest, and 2 demon possesions later, Sam found himself tied up beside a fire ring with the angel inside. He had no idea where Dean and Cas was. _Did they do this?_ He asked himself.

"Yes," Gabriel said suddenly.

"What?"

"Yes, Dean and Cas did this. Cas knocked you out with his grace, and called me. As soon as I showed up Dean started a ring of holy fire around me, before tying you up."

"How did you-"

"Archangel remember? For such a smart kid you can be really dense sometimes Moose," Gabriel said, tapping his head cockily. Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel.

"So... what should we talk about?" Sam asked.

"How hard do you think our bros are banging each other?" Gabriel asked, picking at his finger nails. Sam made a bitch face.

"Eww! Anything but that."

"How hard would you bang me if you had me in bed right now?" Gabriel asked, a mischievious smile played on his lips. Sam's face turned bright red.

"I, uh... So what's your favorite food?"

"Candy. But I think you would taste pretty sweet," Gabe grinned at Sam's red face, "What's your's?" Gabe decided to be nice... for now.

"I'm not sure. I don't eat a lot of candy, probably something like salad," Sam said. Gabe's expression was shocked, he started pacing within the circle.

"But that's like a crime to humanity. And trust me I would know, I was there when it was created, and ever since."

"Dean thinks the same thing, he's a junk food junky. Especially pie."

"I think that your brother has good taste in food. So when did you first figure out that Dean loves our blue eyed angel friend?"

"Cas? I figured out that the two had chemistry when I first saw them interact. I think they would have stared at each other for hours if we didn't have something to do. what about you?" Sam asked.

"Hellloooo! Archangel? Trickster?" Gabe said pointing at himself, "I knew that Deano was right for my little bro after Cas lifted him from perdition."

"Wow that early on?"

"Yeah, I also new you were right for me after laying one eye on you. So tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why do you even think that I swing that way?"

"Archangel."

"Then wouldn't you know whether I had a boyfriend or not," Sam asked, a smart smirk on his face.

"Touche... Hey did you just admit that you are gay?" Gabriel said mischeviously.

"No I... uh..."

"Oh I get it. You aren't homosexual. It's just that for certain Archangels you are hetero-negative."

"What makes you think that I am gay for you?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm irresistible."

"Oh well okay um... Why me?"

"Because I like tall hot people with abs with a firey personality."

"Um..."

"Stop saying "um" Sammy, it makes you sound unintelligent. Which we both know you aren't." Gabe said seriously.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Ugh, salad. Could you pick a worse thing to eat? Snails would be better then that," Gabriel said, appearing suddenly in the room. Sam jumped several inches in his seat at the angel's sudden appearance. Sam rolled his eyes. He'd been seeing the Archangel more and more often now. He was almost used to waking up to find himself be stared at by those golden brown eyes.

"I could start with demon blood again," Sam suggested just to see the angel make a face.

"No, never do that again," Gabriel said seriously. Sam smiled up at him. Gabriel smiled fondly back at him. Sam caught himself staring into Gabriel's eyes, unable to look away. So they stayed like that, Sam looking up at Gabriel, Gabriel looking down at Sam.

Dean walked in about 10 minutes after the angel's arrival to find his little brother sitting with said angel just a few inches from his face. They were just sitting there staring at each other. It reminded Dean of some of his staring bouts with Castiel.

"Hey Sammy, hey Gabriel. Do you think you can stop staring into each other's eyes longingly for a minute or are you just gonna kiss?" Dean said. Sam somehow managed to shoot Dean a bitch face with out tearing his eyes from Gabriel's.

"Hey Dean-o, I see you haven't managed to convince Moose here that healthy food's bad for his health. What's up with that?" Gabriel says without dropping his gaze.

"That doesn't even make sense Gabe," Sam said. The archangel just gave Sam a wink and finally broke his gaze to look up at Dean. Then there was a rustle of feathers and Cas was on top of Dean. He pushed Dean down into the bed, kissing him passionately.

"Umm... Cas? Still here? Cas..." Sam said to try to keep his brother and the angel from stripping down and having sex right there in front of him. But as he watched, Cas started unbuttoning Dean's shirt.

"Shit," Gabriel exclaimed. He quickly put his fingers on Sam's head and they were transported to the impala. Gabriel turned and looked at Sam, he wagged his eyebrows playfully, "So we going to finish where we left off or are you just going to stand there?"

"What?" Sam asked. Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

"Well somehow my brother managed to steal the room that I was going to use but..." Gabriel snapped his fingers.

Sam looked around and found himself in a golden room. Every horizontal surface (except the floor) was covered in plates of chocolate covered strawberries. Suddenly Gabriel was standing in front of him.

"Get the picture yet moose?" Gabriel asked. His golden brown eyes were bright with excitement... and nervousness?

"Oh," said Sam softly. Gabriel shifted his weight from foot to foot. He_ was_ nervous! Gabriel stared down at his feet suddenly calm.

"Where's the bed?" Sam asked, feeling the need to make Gabriel comfortable. Gabriel looked up with a surprised, but happy, grin. He snapped his fingers again and a bed appeared behind Sam. Sam grabbed him and pulled him forward, "Do we eat or do we... do other things?"

"Both." Was the answer. Sam gave a grin, hardly surprised by his own desire for the smaller man.

* * *

Sam woke up laying next to the archangel. Gabriel was laying there watching him.

"Good morning moose," he said. Sam smiled at him lazily.

"Good morning angel. Do I get breakfast in bed or do I have eat the remaining strawberries off the floor?"

"Breakfast in bed. But don't get used to it," Gabriel answered with a playful smile.

"Is this to become a regular occurrence? Chocolate strawberries and all?" Sam asked.

"Chocolate strawberries and all."

* * *

**_Hey all! Did you enjoy it? Let me know in the reviews. I mean seriously let me know. It has taken me a fucking long time to write and I want to know that you enjoyed it or hated it. Just even put a "YEAH!" in there. I don't care._**


End file.
